Gotta Do What Ya Gotta Do
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Tag to 11x19 Tribute. After eating with the team in Quantico, Emily stays overnight with JJ's family and then goes the next day to visit Morgan and the new baby before heading back to London.
**Hey Guys! This is a tag to 11x19, Tribute. Because we all know that Emily wouldn't come all the way across the pond and NOT visit Morgan and meet the new baby! Hope you guys like my take on what happened after the restaurant.**

Emily breathed in the warm night air as she stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the restraunt where she had just eaten dinner with her former team.

"Miss it?", asked a voice behind her.

Startled, Emily whirled around to find Rossi looking at her. Emily sighed and said,

"I miss you guys. I miss DC. Interpol just feels right, though, ya know? It's where I need to be right now." Rossi gave a slight nod.

"I know, Bella. We all understand. Just for the record, we miss you ,too." , said Rossi with a wink. Emily gave him a small smile. The others were coming towards them so they ended the conversation.

"That was a great meal!", said Tara Lewis.

"It really was," said Reid,"I'm just glad it was mexican instead of Chineese!" This made everyone laugh, except Tara who just looked at them in confusion.

"What? Reid, you mean you still haven't gotten the hang of using chopsticks?", asked JJ with a little chuckle.

"It's not that I don't have the hang of them. It's just that I don't particularly enjoy using them.", Reid retorted. Seeing Tara still looking completely confused, Hotch explained.

"Several years ago after a case in New York, We all went out for dinner at a chinees restaurant and Reid couldn't get any into his mouth because it kept falling off the chopsticks. JJ showed him the trick of wrapping a rubber band around the chopsticks to make them easier to use."

"It was before my time with the team and Garcia wasn't with them in New York, but we've both heard the story many times over the years.", Emily said, laughing.

"My Chocolate Thunder teased boy wonder about that mercilessly for years!", added Garcia,causing Reid to scowl at her. Now even Tara was chuckling.

"Yeah I can imagine him doing that. Emily, How long are you going to be in town?"

"My flight leaves at five tomorrow evening, Quantico time. I'm gonna stop by and see Morgan and meet our newest little family member and then go to the airport from there. I'm staying with JJ tonight so I'll get to see Michael,Henry and even Jack tonight since Jessica brooks is watching all the boys right now.", Emily replied. The mention of Morgan reminded them all that they were one person short for there team dinner. As the group got quiet and subdued, Hotch decided to change the subject.

"Well, Jack will be really glad to see you."

"So will Henry.", JJ added. Then, looking at her watch, she said,

"It's getting late. We better go pick up my little guys and get them home to bed." Emily nodded and said,

"You're right." She turned to the others and said,

"It's been great seeing you guys. Let's try and make it under better circumstances next time."

"It was nice meeting you, Emily.", said Tara extending her hand. Emily shook it and replied,

"Likewise." One by one the rest of the team, minus JJ, came up for a hug. Emily hugged them all then said,

"Love you guys. Keep in touch"

"Love you too, my Raven Beauty!", said Garcia. Emily smiled at the familiar nickname and then turned and followed JJ to her car.

When they reached Jessica's house Emily and JJ both got out of the car.

"I can't wait to see the look on those boys faces. Henry and Jack knew we were eating out as a team but they didn't know you were with us."

"I know. I'm really excited to see them. It's been several months since I've seen them in person, and I didn't get much time with them then. I also can't wait to see Michael again, even though he won't remember me."

"I know! I can't wait for you to see him. He's crawling now. Also he's pulling up on things.", said JJ. She rang the doorbell and Jessica let them in and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hi, JJ. Emily, great to see you again. I'll get the boys. Jack will be so excited to see you, and Henry will too." Jessica called the boys in and they came running. They skidded to a stop when they saw who was in front of them.

"Aunt Em!", they both yelled at once, then they rushed into her arms.

"Hey guys!" said Emily with a grin, "Great to see you! You've grown so much even in the past several months!"

They stayed for about an hour, talking. The boys told Emily all about school and the sports they were playing ,and Emily thrilled them with tales of London and watered down tales of Interpol. Emily also held baby Michael and was totally enthralled with him. Then again she had been ffrom the moment she met when he smiled at her. All to soon, it was time to head back to JJ's house. It was way past Henry's bed time and a little past Jack's. Emily gave Jack a big hug and she and JJ said goodby to Jessica. then they headed out to the car with the boys.

The next morning Emily was helping JJ make pancakes for breakfast when Will walked into the kitchen. He had worked the late shift the night before and hadn't gotten in until after two in the morning.

"Morning,", he mumbled as he went over and kissed his wife. Then he saw who else was in the kitchen.

"Emily! Hey.", he said, giving her a hug.

"Good to see ya, Will." , Emily said, returning the hug.

"Sorry I wasn't here last night, but I had a late shift."

"I heard. To tell the truth I'm surprised you're up already."

"I think it was the pancakes that woke me up. I'm starved"

"Well they're almost ready. Go wake up Henry will you?", chuckled JJ. Will gave her one more kiss and went to do as he was told.

After breakfast, Emily got her bag packed and put it by the door. Since it was Saturday and there was no case, Emily and JJ played in the backyard with Henry for awhile while Michael took his nap. Will listened for the baby and watched football on the couch. Emily didn't want to barge in on Derek and Savannah at lunchtime since they weren't expecting him, so she ate a quick lunch with JJ and her boys and then called a cab. Now came the hard part. Saying good by to another family member. She hated that there was an entire ocean between her and most of the people she loved, but that was the way it had to be. Still, the look on the face of the little boy in front of her nearly broke her heart. She knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Buddy. I have to go now." She said softly.

"NO! You just got here!", said Henry with tears in his eyes. Emily sighed and said,

"I know, sweetie. I have to go back to London and help catch the bad guys." Your mom and dad and godparents catch them here in America, but I catch them in the places in the world that they can't go. "

"But I don't want you to go.", said Henry.

"Hey, I'll be back to see you again as soon as I can. And we can talk on the phone and skype in the meantime. K?" Henry sniffed and said,

"Ok." Emily held her arms out and Henry threw himself into them, hugging her tightly. When Emily stood up, she had tears in her own eyes which she forced back. She gave Will a quick hug and then turned to JJ. Just then the cab honked.

"I'll walk you out.", JJ said softly, handing the baby to Will. Emily nodded and picked up her bag. With a kiss to Michael's head ,and one last wave at Will and Henry ,she headed out with JJ right behind her. When they reached the cab, the driver took Emily's bag and put it in the trunk, then waited while the two women said goodby to each other.

"Call or skype me anytime. I mean it, Em. I'm here for you." JJ, said knowing about her friend's struggle with nightmares

"I know." Then, looking JJ straight in the eye she added, "Thank you." JJ pulled Emily in for a hug and Emily squeezed back tightly. Then, with one more meaningful look at her friend, Emily climbed in the cab and gave them Morgan's address. JJ waved as the cab drove off then headed back inside.

Morgan was changing Hank's diaper when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Baby, can you get that?", he called to Savannah.

"Sure, Honey." , said his wife. She opened the front door to find someone she'd only met once before.

"Emily Prentiss? Wow! I haven't see you since the wedding", She said, surprised.

" Yeah, I know. Savannah, It's good to see you again.", replied Emily, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Does Derek know you're here? I mean did he know you were coming?"

"No. I was in the country for a case and I didn't want to go back across the pond with out seeing him and meeting the baby. I was gonna surprise him." Emily hesitated a little bit.

"Is it ok that I'm here? maybe I should have called first."

"Yes. Of course. It's no problem. Derek will be so glad to see you. I'll call him. He's changing Hank." Walking to the stairs, Savannah called up,

"Honey? Can you come down here real quick?"

"Be right there!", came a voice from upstairs. Emily and Savannah shared a grin. a minute later his footsteps were heard pounding down the steps. He soon appeared in sight and stopped short in front of the two women. His mouth dropped open and then he broke into a big smile.

"Emily?" His former partner grinned at him and said,

"Hey there, Partner! Long time no see!" Morgan quickly handed the baby to his wife and pulled Emily into a big hug.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"I tracked an interpol suspect across the pond to New York and the team helped me take him down. Then I flew back with them to DC."

"Where did you stay last night?" Derek asked?

"I stayed with JJ. I didn't want to go all the way back to pond without meeting Hank and seeing you and the boys and Garcia. I know I sent you a present for the baby in the mail but this is the first chance I've had to meet the little guy in person."

"You saw Penelope?", Derek asked, softly

"Yup. We drank your Tequila which you won from me. Or tried to anyway. It's an aquired taste." Morgan laughed and then asked,

"How's the team doing?" Knowing he mainly meant Reid and Garcia, Emily answered.

"They're fine. Missing you of course, but they'll be ok. Anyway I want to meet my newest honorary nephew. He's even cuter in person than in the pictures."

"Yeah, He's a handsome little guy allright.", said Savannah.

"I think he's gonna be a ladies man like his dad was.", Emily said with a laugh.

"Hey, Not so much the ladies man anymore except with one lady.", Said Morgan, kissing his wife. Turning to Emily he asked,

"Do you want to hold him, Princess?"

"oh, you bet!" said Emily, taking the little guy gently in her arms.

"Well, I've got some things to do. I'll leave you guys to talk for awhile. I know you don't have much time, Emily." Emily smiled, touched at the woman's understanding.

"Thanks, Baby.", said Morgan. giving Savannah a hug and kiss. Once she left the room, Morgan turned to his former partner who was now sitting in the lazyboy chair with his son.

"So, Emily, how are ya really doing?" Emily looked at him, considering rather or not to lie. Finally she sighed and said,

"I've been having nightmares. I haven't even told my boyfriend about them cause I feel so guilty but I haven't been able to get much sleep lately." Morgan sat down next to Emily with a concerned look.

"When was the last time you had a nightmare. What was it about?" Emily told him about her inspector who went undercover and the nightmares that happened because she felt guilty for sending her on the mission in the first place.

"We caught the guy. The team helped me catch him in New York. But that doesn't bring my inspector back. It doesn't make up for the life that was lost." Derek put a hand on her shoulder and said gently,

"Prentiss, you can't blame yourself. You know as well as anybody that we each make our own choices. You may have recomended her but she made the decission to take the assigment."

I know, but…. " began Emily. Derek cut in.

"No buts, Princess. It wasn't your fault and now you've caught the guy and he won't hurt anyone else." Emily sat quietly letting her former partner's words sink in. Then she smiled and said.

"You're right,Morgan. Thanks."

"Anytime, Partner." He replied. Emily changed topic and said,

"So what about you? What are you gonna do now?" Derek grinned and stroked the blanket that encased his now sleeping son.

"Well, right now I'm just enjoying being a dad to this little man right here." He said, making Emily smile.

"Do you think you'll go to a desk job or teaching position or are you gonna consult?" Morgan looked at his friend and smiled

"Actually, it's funny you should mention teaching. The accadamy offered me a position. I'll be training new recruits."

"Morgan, that's great! That's the perfect assignment for you!" Morgan nodded.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"When do you start?", asked Emily.

"I start on Monday. Savannah still has a little bit of maternity and medical leave left and then we will have a nanny for Hank." ,Morgan answered

"I'm so happy for you,Morgan.",Emily stated.

"Thanks, Em." Just then, Hank decided he wanted his lunch and started wailing. Morgan took his son and carried him into Savannah. Then he returned and the two friends talked and joked for another hour. Emily looked at her watch and said reluctantly,

"Man, my plane coming at five PM. I've gotta get a cab and get to the airport."

"Hey, Emily, Let me take you to the airport."

"Oh, no, Morgan. I don't want to take you away from your family. I can get a cab."

"I insist. I need to get out for awhile anyway. Come on, What do ya say?"

"Well, ok. That'd be great actually."

"Good. Lemme just tell Savannah where I'm going and we can head out." He called out to his wife and Savannah carried Hank in to join them.

"Hey, baby. Emily has to leave and I said I'd take her to the airport." ,Morgan said.

"That's fine. Hey Emily, great seeing you again."

"Likewise, Savannah. So glad you're doing ok after what happened."

"Thanks. I'm just so releived we're both ok." Emily nodded and gave the other woman a hug. Then she smiled down at the baby and kissed his head.

"Bye, Little Man. I really enjoyed meeting you today. We'll skype soon. I want to see you grow up." Emily then said goodby to Savannah and she and Morgan went out to his truck.

Once they got to the airport, Morgan helped Emily with her bag. While they were waiting for her plane to arrive, Emily turned to Morgan and said,

"Derek, you made the right choice." Morgan looked her in the eye and said Sincerely,

"Thanks,Emily. So did you." Emily nodded and said softly.

"Yeah. Sometimes you just gotta do what ya gotta do." There was a long pause before Morgan said,

"Do you think the rest of the team understands, really?" Emily gave him a sad smile and said,

"Yeah. They do. The team is family Morgan. No matter where any of us go, no matter what happens,we're still family. We support each other in won't ever change." Morgan thought about that for a minute then he smiled and nodded.

Just then, Emily's private jet arrived. Emily and Morgan looked at each other and he pulled her in to a big hug. She hugged him tightly for a minute. Then she let go,picked up her bag and walked up the stairs into her plane. She settled into her seat and looked out the window. As the plane took off, Emily thought about her conversation with Morgan. She leaned back in her seat and smiled. Yup. The team was family. They always had been and they always would be. No matter what.

 **I hope you like this story! I had fun writing it. Sorry if it wasn't enough action. This was supposed to just be a one shot tag. I wanted Emily interacting with the kids and babies and having a talk with Morgan cause she had made the decission to leave before. I tried not to make it too long and boring. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**


End file.
